All the Ladies Love Leo
by exdc
Summary: This chronicles Leo's tales of getting lucky throughout (and perhaps beyond) Heroes of Olympus. Leo/Harem, some genderbent characters. Graphic lemon, review all you want, I don't really care about flames.
**Infrequent updates.**

 **If you want to skip to the smut, find the next line break. Similarly, if you don't want to read smut, which in that case, I highly question your ability to read summaries, don't read past the second lime break.**

 **Still floating around Genderbent Jason's name (the name cuz he/she gon get diddled), and if the Stolls get it or not.**

 **Meanwhile, Percy (Persephone), Hazel, Calypso, Nico(le)*, Annabeth, Frank(ie), and Piper all appear in scenes. Certain scenes. Plus, Will Solace (aka this chapter).**

 ***Subject to 2 fanvotes [one for a scene w/o Leo, one for sexuality] if I ever get off my lazy bum (cuz then i have to write 'til the end of MoA)**

* * *

 **LEO LEARNED HE WAS RE** **LATED TO MR. SPOCK TODAY.**

At least, that's what it sounded like Jayla said. Vulcan? He felt the tip of his ears. They were a bit pointy, yes, but he wasn't some emotionless space alien. He could have fun.

Which was not what was happening on this tour, no offense to Willow, the Apollo counselor who was showing him around.

He trudged past a field with a motley grouping of cabins, each decorated in a way unique to them, and completely different from any others. Why did this place have to be so huge?

His legs could only take him so far. Leo preferred to stand in one place, or at the very least, have an opportunity to sit down while he was tinkering with something.

His mind wandered back to Star Trek. Leonard Nimoy was cool, but Leo definitely saw himself as more of a Captain Kirk.

Leader, badass, and womanizer. Okay, so maybe he wasn't any of those things yet, but it could happen. Probably. Maybe not.

Speaking of women, his eyes couldn't help but drift to the rear end of his tour guide, clad in some tight denim shorts, which rose to upper thighs. Her ass moved mesmerizingly side to side, as she gestured to the various activities and buildings around the camp.

She said she was a counselor, but she looked around his age, not like a twenty-something with nothing else better to be doing over the summer. To be fair, makeup was a thing but he was sure his guess was accurate.

Willow smelled like honeydew. It was probably some sort of shampoo or perfume, since she wasn't eating any, as far as he could see.

Her hair, the color of sunshine, was swept to her left, coming down in waves. She had grown it out long enough that it had reached her lower back. And when his eyes drifted a little lower…

Willow's hips were a bit small, but man, oh man did her ass make up for it. It was just the right size, and had an alluring jiggle every time she stepped.

He looked away. He figured if she turned around and saw him staring at her rear, she'd probably get offended.

"What are those guys doing?" He asked, pointing to a set of boulders out in the distance. There were some people by it, but they looked to be the size of ants from where he was standing.

Willow stopped, following his finger into the horizon. Meanwhile, Leo took the opportunity to take a peek at her chest. Her breasts were a moderate size. They weren't comically oversized, but they weren't tiny either. If he had to guess, they were about the size of a softball.

He slowly made his way down to the rest of her outfit. She had a tan satchel at her side, stuffed with things like gauze, scissors, gloves, and other medical supplies. She had a purse over the satchel, carrying some personal items, like a hairbrush, mirror, and lotion… she didn't have a phone though.

Is she a hippie? Have I been kidnapped and brainwashed into joining a cult?

Images of hippie Leo flashed through his mind. He'd probably end up fixing up a Volkswagen van, driving it around the country while he slowly turned everything he owned tie dye.

He glanced again, seeing a small metal package sticking out of one of her pockets.

Is that ramen? Do hippies even eat ramen? Isn't that like, haraam for them?

Heh. Ha-raamen. He thought to himself, stifling a chuckle.

His internal musing was interrupted by Willow's hand, waving in front of his face. "Hello? Anybody home?"

"Not often," Leo automatically replied.

She snorted. "Anyways," she said, drawing out that first word, "those are the rock climbing walls. They've got lava pouring out the top. It's great."

He frowned. "That seems dangerous for a summer camp."

She smirked. "Dangerous? That's nothing for us. You're a son of Hephaestus, right?"

Shrugging, Leo answered, "Vulcan, Hefty-whatsis, whatever."

"Well, Mr. Star Trek," she said pointedly, "you'll get to work in the forges over there." She gestured to a marble pavilion, with several chimneys puffing out smoke. "With their track record, at least recently, that's definitely more dangerous than just getting your clothes singed."

"Oh. Shame, I was hoping it was more dangerous," he joked.

"Well, Mr. Dangerous, I wouldn't think that you could take on the lava wall, day one." She taunted him.

"A race? Please," He asked, "I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into."

"I think you're getting in over your head," she warned him.

After a few minutes of walking, they had made it to the rock climbing walls. Now that he was right up against them, he realized that he probably was out of his depth. The massive stone boulders would easily dwarf a house. He estimated that they were probably forty feet high. He couldn't see any safety harnesses either.

That would probably be an issue, especially since there were flaming boulders dropping off of the top. On the bright side, the people he had seen here earlier had left, so nobody would be there to witness his impending failure.

As he was marveling over the monoliths, looming over him, he glanced to the side and realized that Willow had already begun climbing. He swore to himself, and ran up to the wall to do the same.

After a minute, he had barely made it up a quarter of the way, while Willow was like a spider, simply zooming past any obstructions, dodging the debris coming at her.

Wait. Dodging the debris?

Leo looked up, and saw a burning chunk of stone hurtling towards him. He tried to leap to another part of the wall, but the lower half of his body just wasn't fast enough, and he took a hit, right on the thigh.

The fall was definitely the scariest part. The fire? Manageable, mostly (although he still didn't like his own fires). The hit? Willow had some gauze and stuff in her bag. It felt like he was falling for an hour as adrenaline surged through his veins.

Leo really did not want to know what breaking his spine felt like. In one of the Batman movies, it looked bad enough. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Willow's face of horror as he plummeted downwards.

When he hit the ground, the it didn't even hurt that badly. Maybe this camp had some freaky anti-gravity system, or maybe he was just a slow climber. Besides, it's not like he was the first one to fall off.

Either way, Willow was definitely faster, descending in the blink of an eye.

She pulled him away from the lava walls, out of range from anymore falling rubble.

"I can't let the newbie die on the first day," she muttered to herself, as she rummaged through her medical bag, pulling on some gloves.

"I feel fine," he protested, "I can just walk it off." He tried to get back up, but a strong hand from Willow pushed him back down to the ground.

"Adrenaline's numbing the pain right now," she told him, "You'll feel it in a second… unless…" Willow turned back into her bag, and pulled out a tupperware container. She ripped open the lid, pulling out some sort of Rice Krispy.

"Uh, no offense, but I don't think-" Leo began, before she handed the treat to him.

"Eat it."

"But-"

"I said, eat."

He took a look at the square, taking it into his hands. Glancing at all sides, he figured it probably wasn't poisoned, and popped it into his mouth. Immediately, his mouth salivated.

"What the?" Leo asked incredulously. "It tastes just like my mom's quesadillas."

Willow offered a half smile at Leo. "It's ambrosia. Usually, it tastes like your favorite foods." Moving on, she went to inspect the puncture at Leo's thigh. She wiped away the blood around the injury.

Leo looked over. There was a lot of blood. Maybe it nicked an artery?

"You'll be fine. The ambrosia should patch everything up," she said, without looking up. "I've just got to make sure the wound is sealed." She had gone through about four different paper towels, and she was just now getting to the skin.

Her hands were, however, getting dangerously close to…

* * *

"Do you just carry a banana with you in your pocket?" She asked, head cocked curiously.

"Uh, Willow, that's not a banana… and that's not my pocket."

"Well if that's not a banana then what is-" she glanced down again to where her hand was, currently shoved through a hole in his thigh. Her eyes widened, as she froze like a deer in headlights. "Holy shit. You're huge."

"Oh. Thanks?" Leo was definitely well endowed, it's just that he never had a chance to flaunt it. Right now, though, was his opportunity. It was nearly a foot long at this point, after she had been stroking that general area and his upper thigh.

"Do you mind if I…" Willow asked, her voice trailing off.

"No," he half-shrugged. "You're the doc-"

He glanced up at her face as she said that, as a wide grin broke out on her face. She quickly pulled his cargo shorts and boxers down, freeing up access to his dick.

"Should I be concerned that we're ignoring the whole injury thing?" Leo asked cautiously.

"You'll be fine… besides, I want to get my hands on this," she said alluringly, after completely sizing him up. She put a hand on his shaft, slowly stroking him. With her free hand, she tucked her hair behind her ear.

Willow bent over, stopping to look and wink at him, before licking his member in an agonizingly slow pace. She took her hands off, spit on them for lubrication, and resumed jerking him off.

"Oh god, yes," Leo moaned.

She looked up at him, dark blue eyes sparkling. "It's gods, plural. Don't worry," she grinned, "you'll get plenty of opportunity to get it right pretty soon."

Up and down, up and down, up and down, her hand went, caressing his member, fingers expertly tugging in all the right ways.

Willow grinned, "You'll like this part."

She moved her lips down to the tip, darting it with her tongue.

"Go-Gods," He stammered

Willow was on a mission, taking her time as she slowly licked the entire thing, hilt to tip, in one long, agonizing motion.

"Willow, please."

She gave him a flirtatious wink, "Sure thing, stud."

Willow gulped internally. The prospect of taking all of him frightened her. On the other hand, she couldn't deny that the thought of Leo and his huge phallus going into her, penetrating her, and pumping in and out, was definitely arousing.

Slowly again, she moved her mouth over his member. Only taking the tip, she played with it, swirling it around in her mouth with her tongue. As Leo groaned again, his eyes closed in bliss.

Willow moved even deeper down, taking in half of the entire thing, her hand moving in tandem with her head, as she moaned against his dick.

She started bobbing her head along his shaft, tongue feeling every groove, pit and bump on him. Then, she moved further, all the way down to nearly seven inches of the entire rod, tongue still finding every crevice, still rubbing along every inch of it.

Leo put his hands on her head, never letting her fully leave his cock as her head moved along.

He loved her like this, seeing the natural, serene, pretty girl turned into a cock-craving whore, flower in her hair gone and missing by now, perfect hair all mussed up by his hands.

Then, Willow went for something unexpected. She tried to take the entire thing, savoring his taste, the taste of pre cum and the taste of his dick. Her will was tested as she neared to about three-quarters of him before ceasing to go down further due to his sheer size. Leo noticed her cheek bulging, trying to accept him inside.

She tried to come up for air after a few seconds, but he kept his hands on her head, not letting her out until she began panicking and yelling at him (while he was still in her mouth), coming up with a deep gasp.

"Oh, tap out. Sorry," Leo said sheepishly.

Drool ran down Willow's mouth to his cock. "Gods, that was hot," she moaned.

"Yeah. Shame I didn't get to cum, but I guess-" Leo commented, seeing Willow get up and assuming that their escapade had ended.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the metallic packaging he saw earlier.

It had turned out, that it was most definitely not ramen.

Willow tore open the condom wrapper with her teeth, placing the tip of it on his penis and spitting on it and using her mouth to slide it on.

After the condom was securely on him, she got back up and shimmied out of her shorts, revealing her green boyshorts underneath.

Leo muttered in awe. His words were absolutely unintelligible but had a completely understandable meaning.

Willow pulled the undergarment off quickly, and moved on top of Leo, derriére in front of his cock.

"What are you doing?" Leo questioned, as she began moving up and down, asscheeks milking his cock, almost as if she was stroking him with no hands.

She kissed him, closing his lips as she rubbed against him. Willow went up and down again, eyes shut, as she soaked him in blissfully.

Leo, taking advantage of the situation, moved his hands to his cock and pointed it straight at her vagina while she was moving up, and…

She moaned aloud, mouth in a perfect 'O' shape. She stopped moving immediately, once his tip was inside her.

"You sly dog," she said, in mock anger.

"I couldn't resist!" Leo said, half-shrugging.

Willow began slowly wiggling side to side, widening her entrance to fully take him in.

"Gods, you're so tight," he moaned as she turned back and forth.

She winked at him, and after another minute or so of adjusting to his size, she began slowly bounding up on him.

"The fact that you're also fucking huge really, really helps," she pointed out.

Leo grinned, leaning forward. "Well, you can thank me right now, can't you?"

Willow shifted towards him, going in for a kiss, as he grabbed the back of her head, slowing her bouncing down even more. They soon broke it after a couple of seconds and she stopped moving altogether.

Leo looked at her questioningly as she just sat there, eyes closed in a tranquil expression, which was a bit unusual with the giant cock inside of her.

"I just want to feel you inside me," she explained.

He shrugged and said, "Well, fuck that."

"Why? It just feels so serene and-"

He began thrusting up vigorously, slamming into her as she eyes flew open, feeling every inch of him inside her.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Willow moaned, bouncing up and down, meeting him tit for tat.

Speaking of tits…

Leo stopped thrusting up, leaving her to move on her own as he grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it above her head, revealing her rack, protected only by a plain white bra.

"That's not a push up, is it?"

She had a naughty grin on her face, "All natural, babe."

He began thrusting up again, watching the satisfying jiggle of her tits with every bounce in their prison.

"Gods, you're beautiful."

"You haven't had any of the Aphrodite sluts, have you?," she stated.

"They're nothing compared to you."

"I appreciate it, Leo." Willow smiled, "But you've only been here for a day."

"A day was all I needed," he grinned. Then his eyes closed again. Gods, he was close. He needed something to tip him over the edge, something to make him lose it.

And she saw the look on his face and knew it. She moaned loudly, caressing her hips and showing off her body to him. She rocked back and forth on him, rubbing herself all over.

That definitely did it. His eyes shot open. His breathing sped up. He was honestly amazed that he had lasted this long already. He grunted several times, hoping she'd get the message.

Her eyes narrowed. "Figures that you'd cum before me," she smirked, slowing down her movements as he filled the rubber. She hopped off of him.

"Now, you are going to-" she began to order.

In the distance, he heard some voices talking.

"What the Hades was that?" He heard one say.

"Shit." Willow swore, grabbing her shirt in one hand and sliding into her jean shorts in another.

Leo grabbed her boyshorts, stuffed them into one of his pockets, and threw the used condom as far away as he could, then jammed his now limp cock back into his shorts.

"Where are we going?" He asked her.

She held a finger in front of her mouth, and with the other, gestured for him to follow her. Willow ran towards the woods, the very same woods he vaguely recalled being told was full of monsters and shit like that.

"Willow, aren't we supposed to stay out of the woods?" He voiced his concerns.

She shrugged, "Who cares? If we stay by the edge we'll be fine."

"Now, I haven't cum yet, so you get to do the honors, Leo."

She sashayed out of her jean shorts again, leaving her lower half completely exposed since he still had her panties in his pocket.

She moved to a tree and leaning against it, gestured for him to come to her. As he neared, Willow leaned over beside his ear.

"Touch me," she purred, "make me feel good. Make me cum for you."

He grinned, and moved his hand to her vagina, shoved two fingers in there.

She frowned at the slightly unpleasant feeling. "With a dick that huge, you'd think you'd have more experience with this."

"Hey!" Leo protested, "It's just that this is my first time!"

"Well," she said, "consider this to be lesson number one."

She grabbed his hand and took his fingers out of her.

"Rub me first, then go in when I tell you to."

He obliged her, rubbing quickly around her folds to make her cum quickly.

"No, go slow, Leo," she instructed, grabbing his hand and moving it in a circular motion.

She moaned at the touch, "That's it..."

He continued slowly rubbing until she held up a hand.

"Stick your fingers in now," she ordered.

"Alright," he said, plunging two fingers in, moving painfully slow.

"Gods, Leo, faster."

He shook his head. "No thanks," he answered, torturing her with his snail's pace.

Angrily, she took off her bra and began fondling her breasts in an attempt to achieve orgasm.

Leo practically drooled at the sight of her tits, her beautiful, amazing tits. Her face drowned in complete pleasure, eyes closed in concentration, fingers pinching her nipples, and the corner of her lips tilted downward in frustration.

He knelt down between her legs, ignoring her protests at the cessation of his more... hands-on-approach.

Then he darted out his tongue, lightly touching her folds.

"Holy fuck," she whispered in pleasure.

And he did it again. Then, he licked all around in a circular motion as she moaned again.

He stopped and looked up at her blue eyes, now open and locking onto his, wavering, her lips, a light rose red, quivering, on the brink of orgasm.

He stuck his fingers back in again thrusting repeatedly, licking her folds as he did.

And she came, and when she did, she came hard. Even from the forest, he figured the entire camp could hear her screaming in pleasure.

When she calmed down, she took his hand, covered and dripping in her own cum, and moved them to her mouth, sucking on each individual digit.

"God that's hot," he told her.

She grinned, looking at his crotch. "It looks like little Leo is up and at it again."

"Little Leo isn't that little."

Willow smirked, "I guess so."

His pants came off again. She knelt down, coming face to face with his package. She then spit on his dick, and rubbed her saliva all over it.

"Jerk me off, you whore." He was acting off impulse, from the few stories he had heard at his various foster homes.

"God, yes, talk dirty to me," she moaned, both hands pumping his dick.

"Don't tell me what to do, slut," he said.

"And if I do?" she challenged.

"Well, we'll need to shut you up then," he told her, grabbing her head with both hands, making her suck him off. Leo glanced down and noticed that she was making a puddle around her legs with her own juices, grinning at how wet he was making her.

With his distraction, his grip loosened and she came back up for air.

"Alright, let's-" she began.

He slapped her with his dick. "Keep sucking."

She obliged him, and stuck it in her mouth, expecting to run the show from now on.

Of course, expectations are never always reality, as he grabbed her hair, pulling it into a ponytail, held it up, and began engaging in coitus as if her mouth were her nether regions, moving fast and hard.

Or, in layman's terms, he began brutally face-fucking her, as her hands latched onto his rear, holding for dear life.

The sounds of her gagging goaded him to go harder as her eyes watered at the roughness she was subjected to.

He let her up for air, hearing her gasp for air.

"Big breaths, Willow. You're going to need it."

"Wha?" She managed to say before he rammed himself back into her mouth. Her eyes widened as he shoved half of it in her, then 6 inches, 7 inches, 8 inches.

She panicked, reassuring herself that he wouldn't make her take a second attempt at deepthroating, but he just kept going. 9 inches. 10 inches.

Leo got all of himself in her mouth. He could see a very distinct bulge in her neck.

Her mascara and eyeliner were running now. He had his hands on the back of her head, holding her down as she futilely tried to get off of him. Her muffled screams got louder and more frequent, and he probably decided that now was the best time to let her out unless he wanted her to bite his dick off.

Willow coughed a few times, gasping for air in between.

"Y-you asshole!" She sputtered.

Leo held his hands up placatingly. "I kinda thought you were into that."

She turned away, grabbing her denim shorts and rifling through its pockets.

"Shit, no, none there," she muttered, throwing them away. She looked around. "Fuck, I left my bags there."

"Are we walking back or..." Leo asked awkwardly, dick still hard.

She shook her head, backing up to the tree she was at earlier.

"Fuck me hard, Leo," she told him, spreading her legs wide.

He looked to his sides, then protested, "We don't have a condom."

"Fuck the condom, just do me now," she cried out.

He grinned, "Even better."

Willow leaned her back against the tree as Leo picked up her legs and positioned his cock at her snatch.

"I swear to Hades if you take your ti-" she began, before being cut off by him entering inside of her.

Leo grabbed her perfect ass with both hands, hoisting her up with both hands, squeezing her round cheeks as he thrusted into her, basking in her shrieks of pleasure.

He could hear the smack of their hips meeting every few seconds, feel her insides squeeze him with every thrust, see her breasts bouncing, mouth moving in not-so-silent words.

"Fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck-fucking fuck!" She squealed as his cock tore through her, filling her to the brim.

"What are you?" Leo asked furiously, slapping her ass with one hand.

"I'm a slut!" She whispered, dark blue eyes locked onto his.

"Louder!" He roared, eyes darkened, brows narrowed.

Willow looked nervously over his shoulder, where he assumed were a group of campers.

"They'll hear me," she explained, as he slowed down his movements. "Wait, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I want to hear you beg," he demanded.

"No way! Not now," she protested.

Leo slowly started moving out of her, bit by bit, millimeter by millimeter.

"You wouldn't..." Willow bluffed, as he slowly got to the halfway point.

"You couldn't," she claimed, as he was left with only a quarter left.

"Fuck it, I'm a slut!" She screamed, seeing the campers look towards her, but Leo didn't thrust back in.

"I said," Leo explained, enunciating each word carefully, "I want to hear you beg."

"Please," she sobbed, "give me your cock."

"And why should I do that?" Leo asked, harshly looking at her.

"Because I'm a slut," she begged, "and I need it."

"Whose slut are you?" He asked, driving himself slowly back inside her.

"Yours! I'm your slut, Leo," she told him.

He grinned. He grabbed both of her wrists and pinned both of them over her head with one hand, and with the other, grabbed one of her breasts.

"Thank you," he whispered menacingly, leaning close to her, before leaning away again and beginning to take her savagely. Leo increased the tempo, pounding her as hard as he could.

He released the hand on her wrists and began choking her with it. Her hands fell and moved to grab his but she made no actual attempt to pull him off.

Actually, was she pulling his arm closer to her? Shit, Willow's into some really kinky things, Leo thought.

He on the other hand, was enjoying the sublime pleasure of being inside of her, unprotected, feeling her walls directly, feeling her tightness constrict him.

She was moaning, mewling, groaning, and writhing all because of him, her face contorted with pleasure at being fucked so brutally.

"Oh my gods!" she cried out as she clamped onto him in a vice-like grip, fingers clawing his arm and cunt squeezing his cock. Her eyes rolled upwards in pleasure.

Leo slowed down, not that he had a choice not to, since she was so tight around him that he literally couldn't pull out.

Finally, panting, her snatch loosened its death grip, and she hopped off of him.

"Gods, that was great," she said, breathing heavily.

Leo was still horny though. He grabbed her hips and spun her around, her hair twirling as she cried out in confusion. He threw her upper half against the tree as he pulled her ass closer to him.

"Oh, fuck," Willow said, just before Leo poked back into her. She grabbed onto the tree for dear life.

He tore through her just as fast as he did before, using her only for her body with no regard for how he was making her feel. He had only one thing on his mind, and that was to get off.

"Fuck me! Fuck my slutty pussy!" She goaded him. Leo grabbed her hair, pulling her head back. Her back arched, and her ass pulled farther away from him.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" Willow squealed as he slammed into her.

Leo let go of her hair, slapping her ass with his now free hand.

"I love your huge fucking cock," she moaned, head turned toward him as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You'd better," he muttered, eyes locked onto her ass, bouncing with each smack of their hips. It was mesmerizing, seeing it jiggle back and forth.

Leo honestly stopped paying attention to what she was screaming after that. Between her tits and her ass, he had no way to stay focused on her moans.

None of her ecstatic screams reached him except for one very poignant phrase that pierced his mind.

"Say my name Leo, say my fucking name," she ordered, taking control again for the last time that day.

"Willow... Willow... Willow!" He grunted, as he lost it. His stamina ran out for the second time that day, but with no condom between them, all his semen went straight to her womb.

"Shit, Willow, I..." He apologized.

"No worries," she smiled. "I can always get some Plan B from the Stolls."

"One way," she grinned naughtily, "or another."

"Fuck, wait, we're still on the 'tour' aren't we?" She asked.

Willow rifled around her medical bag. "Here, sew your shorts back up," she commanded, tossing a needle and thread at him, "so your ding-dong doesn't happen to fall out. I need to re-do my make up."

Leo nodded and did as she asked. "Hey, what about your panties?"

She shrugged. "Keep them," Willow said, "I've got plenty more. Think of it as a memento."

"Leo, by the way, this doesn't make us a thing. I don't like doing relationships.," she told him.

He nodded and looked down, crestfallen.

"But, if you're feeling horny one day, you know who to go to."

Leo grinned. This camp was definitely better than what he had first thought, even if he was related to Spock.


End file.
